


Something Completely Different

by sohox



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College Years, Cumshot, Drunk Sex, Experimentation, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Roommates, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: “Wait,” Rhett’s salting the rim of the shot glass before filling it up one more time, pressing it into Link’s waiting fingers. “You’re telling me you’ve never made it to third base?”
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	Something Completely Different

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to secondhand-watermelon for her amazing beta skills. My writing is a thousand times better with you.
> 
> Thanks to TMK for demanding even more filth. 
> 
> Thanks to Mthical-Ross, basically you are my muse every day. And I'm blaming you for this.
> 
> This story involves sexual acts while under the influence. Please do not read if that is a subject that bothers you.

“Wait,” Rhett’s salting the rim of the shot glass before filling it up one more time, pressing it into Link’s waiting fingers. “You’re telling me you’ve never made it to third base?”

Link quickly knocks back the tequila, grimacing as it makes its way down his gullet. The astringent flavor makes his entire body shiver. This two person game of ‘truth or dare’ has very quickly turned into a game of _ get Link drunk and make him confess to all of his sexual insecurities. _

“Naw, brother, I let Tammy suck me off last year, but I haven’t, like...with my fingers in…or  _ my _ mouth.” His shoulders slump at his confession. His face is burning under Rhett’s scrutiny and he’s sure his friend is going to tease him about this for a long time. “I don’t know how. It’s not like you can really watch a porno to figure it out. You can’t exactly see what’s happenin’ up inside there!” 

“Hey man, it’s okay. It’s one of those things that you just have to learn by, like...doin’ it. You can’t just read an instruction manual and then be good at it. You hafta practice.” Rhett laughs at the pained look on Link’s face. He knows his friend too well. If he can’t be  _ perfect _ at it, he ain’t gonna do it at all. 

“Yeah, practice. Maybe I coulda got away with that in high school, but college girls expect you to know what to do already. They’re not gonna wait around for me to figure it out down there.” 

Rhett thinks maybe Link has a point. Some of the girls he knew were kind of no-nonsense when it came to fooling around. They wanted action, and the one time he let on that he didn’t quite know what was expected of him, the girl pushed him off of her and did it herself. Rhett thought it was really hot at the time, but he can definitely see how that would probably devastate Link. 

“Give me your hand.” Rhett nods once to himself, stretching over to his nightstand to dig around in the drawer for his super secret bottle of lube. If Link is surprised to see it, his face doesn’t let on. He just draws his bottom lip in between his teeth and flops his hand into Rhett’s waiting palm. “Here, just, uh… make a fist.” 

Link balls his hand up, suppressing a hiccup as he watches Rhett drizzle a few drops into the tight passage made by his fist. “They gotta be pretty wet, first.” He uses his forefinger to push the wet into Link’s grip. Link’s eyes are wide, completely honed in on the tiny movements Rhett’s fingers are making. He strokes his finger in a tiny circle around the pucker of Link’s palm. “Sometimes they like it best when you just... kinda...tease the outside like this. See what I’m doing? Do you feel it?” 

Link nods, totally transfixed. He worries his bottom lip in his mouth and watches Rhett push his finger into the tunnel of his palm. The breathless gasp that falls from his mouth quirks the corners of Rhett’s mouth into a dirty grin. 

“Like that? Imagine how they’ll feel when it’s you, pushing your fingers up into ‘em.”

Link shudders, face flaming red. He knows he’s breathing hard, but the booze is making it so that he just doesn’t care. 

“What if, um. Can you, uh, can you push in more? Like, two?” Link’s cock twitches at the thought of two fingers sinking into the impossible warmth of another person’s body. 

Rhett grabs Link’s wrist, steadying his hand, and slowly drags the first finger out. He doesn’t even pause before he’s pushing in the second. The sensation of the muscles in his hand spreading around Rhett’s fingers does something to Link, unlocks some deep, feral part of his brain and there’s a rush of blood straight to his cock. He’s instantly aching, harder than he’s ever been in his life. He tries to shy his hips away, but the movement catches Rhett’s eye and a slow wicked smile blooms over his face. 

Rhett pulls his fingers free and uses his clean hand to push at Link’s shoulder. “Lay back, bo. It’ll be more, um, educational if I just show you...uh. Forreal.” 

“ _ Educational _ .” Link’s mouth struggles with the word, feeling it on his tongue as he lays back. It tastes like tequila, which seems counterintuitive, but he’s just gonna go with it. Rhett’s pulling at Link’s sweats until they’re nearly over his hips. 

“This okay?” Rhett asks. He knows Link is tipsy, but he also knows they’ve never shied away from experimenting before. They discovered what  _ jacking off _ meant together before they were even out of high school. And if you can’t practicing kissing with your best friend, who else  _ can _ you practice with?

Link kicks his sweats the rest of the way down, all too eager to experience even more. His delighted grin and clear eyes are enough permission for Rhett. 

Rhett is all business, pushing Link’s skinny thighs apart, gently guiding Link’s heavy cock up and onto his flat belly. 

“Here, pull your leg up like this so I can see you.” 

Link is completely exposed and it’s _so_ thrilling. The buzz in his blood is giving him just enough courage to follow Rhett’s lead, to open himself up just enough to not overthink every action. He wishes it could be this easy with girls. He wishes he could just trust them the way he trusts Rhett; the way he just hands his body over and lets Rhett take control.

Rhett’s palm very carefully pushes at Link’s sac, lifting it delicately so that he can see the tiny pucker nestled underneath it. Link’s leaning forward, trying to see for himself as well. “Can you?” Rhett asks, grabbing Link’s hand and shaping his fingers around his own balls, helping him pull them out of the way. “Keep these right here for me, okay?” 

Link nods, shifting his hips around so that he can lean forward more easily, trying to get a good look at what Rhett is doing. For  _ educational _ purposes. 

“Okay, I said you gotta make sure they’re really wet, remember?” Rhett asks, looking Link right in the eyes. Link only nods, licking his lips and watching Rhett’s face. Rhett stretches out on the bed, nestling himself right between Link’s thighs. One hand cups Link’s ass, the other moves up to his stomach, laying flat against the soft flesh there. 

Rhett’s thumb pulls Link’s cheeks apart, giving himself enough room to work his tongue down across Link’s taint, still shower fresh and smelling like Old Spice. He gathers spit in his mouth, delivering it right onto the tight ring of Link’s entrance. 

Link’s face is on fire, head swimming and breath coming in shallow pants as Rhett moves in on him with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Rhett’s  _ so  _ close to him now, his mouth nearly on the most forbidden part of Link’s body. The sight of Rhett between his legs is entirely too much, making his stomach clench hard the closer Rhett gets. Rhett is flicking his tongue back and forth, teasingly, not giving nearly enough pressure to soothe the ache growing in Link’s body. Rhett’s nose is pressing into the soft underside of his sac, only adding to the heat of his warm breath, his soft lips, his filthy talented tongue. It’s too much. It’s not enough. 

The moment Rhett’s mouth finally makes full contact with Link’s puckered flesh, they both groan out loud. The muscles in Link’s legs clench hard, toes curling at the feel of his best friend’s filthy kiss. He tries to buck his hips up, whimpering for more, but Rhett’s hand presses harder on his stomach, keeping him right where he wants him. 

Rhett’s teasing his tongue around Link’s hole, just like he did with his finger on Link’s fist, feeling every bump and ridge, memorizing what makes Link gasp and squirm. He’s breathing so hard up above Rhett, and the moment Rhett’s tongue breaches the tight ring of muscle, Link lets out a high pitched keen that makes the hair on the back of Rhett’s neck stand up. 

He pushes his tongue as far into Link as he can, lips dragging along his skin; his thumb is petting hypnotic circles along the skin of Link’s pelvic bone. 

Link can’t seem to figure out where best to focus: on Rhett’s mouth, on his hands, on the sight of his buzzed hair peeking up obscenely between his thighs. He’s breathless, feeling stupid with the buzz of liquor and the high of his best friend’s mouth working tiny miracles on him. 

Rhett coats him slick with saliva, sneaking his thumb from Link’s ass cheek over to his entrance and licks over his own thumb where it stands in the way of his target. Everything is  _ wet _ and  _ hot _ and  _ pressure _ where Rhett is working him over, and when the tip of his thumb finally pushes in, sinking deep to the hilt, Link’s entire world grows fuzzy around the edges. 

“Oh... _ fuck _ , bo!” Link can’t fill his lungs anymore, his words getting trapped in his throat. He’s rocking his hips, riding Rhett’s thick digit, fluttering around it in a way he never would’ve thought possible. 

“So fuckin’ hot, Link.” Rhett’s mumbling, lips still on him. “Hand me that lube.” 

Link stretches back, grabbing it quick before popping the cap and drizzling it where Rhett tells him to. Rhett pulls his thumb out, replacing it quickly with his long middle finger. He pumps it in and out a few times before pulling back and adding in his ring finger. Link can’t do anything but watch and try to remember how to breathe. Rhett quirks his fingers up, like he’s beckoning someone forward, and his fingertips are brushing against something inside of Link that feels so good he thinks he could cry. 

Rhett moves his hand from Link’s stomach to his cock, wrapping around the base and pumping slow and steady, like he lacks the coordination to keep both hands going at a faster pace at once. It’s so much, the sensations, the sights; Link’s body is trembling with every pass and when Rhett leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to his blushing sac, everything goes white. 

Link cums so hard, it ends up all over his chest, up on his neck. It’s pooling around his belly button and Rhett pulls his hand away from Link’s spent hole, scooping up the cooling mess into his palm, and grasps his own cock. He’s barely got it out of his sweats, pumping it three times before his own load is splattering Link’s inner thighs. 

They both collapse back onto the tiny dorm bed, reeling in their twin highs, giggling together like it won’t be weird in the morning. 

“You okay?” Rhett’s asking, and when Link nods, he continues. “So that’s basically third base.” 

Link nods stupidly before throwing a leg over Rhett’s waist, pulling himself up to straddle his roommate’s stomach. “Yeah, so, how do you slide into home?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Liking, Commenting and Subscribing! You know what time it is! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ soho-x.tumblr.com


End file.
